um encontro inesperado
by inurav
Summary: á um guerra no futuro ... agora os filhos de inuyasha, kagome sesshoumaru e rin terao de voltar ao pasado para salva inuyasha e o resto do mundo se tive ruim ñ ligue é a minha primera fic
1. Chapter 1

**Um encontro inesperado**

Capitulo 1: volta ao passado

20 anos no futuro:

Uma garota corria pela floresta do Inuyasha , ela tinha a aparência de uns 15 anos, os cabelos prateados como os de Inuyasha e olhos âmbar, seu rosto era muito parecido com o de sua mãe Kagome , mas ao mesmo tenpo com o de seu pai inuyasha , ela usava uma roupa igual a de inuyasha so q branca e feita de pele de rato de fogo braço, e levava uma espada que olhando parecida com a tenseiga mas tinha os poderes da tenseiga e da tessaiga e assim como a tesaiga ela se transformava quando queria proteger alguém ,o nome da espada e tensaiga( foi mal é q eu ñ tenho imaginação). Bom ela estava indo ate sua mãe pois ela estava chamando, pelo menos era isso o q seu irmão de 6 anos q estava sendo carregado em suas costa falou a ela. Seu irmão tinha 6 anos era a copia de seu pai em miniatura ela usava uma roupa igual a de inuyasha, também feita de pele de rato de fogo . A garota se chama Hiraki e o garoto Inumaru.

A algumas semanas naraku havia reaparecido e estava matado tudo e a todos q entravam em seu caminho o mundo estava em guerra , agora sesshomaru e o grupo de inuyasha havia se reunido e kikio agora estava viva e estavam lutand novamente contra naraki so q dessa vez ele estava mais forte. Inuyasha havia morrido tentando salvar seus filho de um ataque de naraki e so tinha uma solução para trazer inuyasha de volta a vida e naraki morrer completamente e tudo estava nas mãos de hiraki e inumaru.

Hiraki: estava preocupada pois segundo seu irmão sua mãe esta ferida. Chegando no local onde sua mãe a estava esperando (no poço come osso) ela poe seu irmão no chao e fala:

Hiraki: Mãe vc ta bem inumaru me disse q vc tava ferida

Kagome: sim filha estou bem. Vc esta preparada para voltar ao passado?

- sim mae

- e vc inumaru?

- também estou mamãe

- então vamos la – disse kagome –hiraki, sesshomaru me pidiu q entragase isso a vc – me deu a toukijin a ela – e inumaru entes deseu pai morrer ele pidiu q lhe entregase isso – e lhe deu uma espada igual a tessaiga so q um poço menor- se chama pequena tessaiga (desculpa a falta de imaginação) ela tem os mesmos poderes da tessaiga e funcionara quando vc quiser proteger a alguém.

Dito isso kagome começou a falar umas palavras estranhas e nisso abriu um portal q sugou hiraki e inumaru para dentro.

Enquanto isso 20 anos no passada no passado era mais um dia tranqüilo.

- INUYASHA ! SENTA SENTA SENta

- kagome porque vc fez isso

- pq vc é um idiota inuyasha

Ate q os ar busto começam a se mercher todos ficam em possiçao de ataque, e de la sai ...


	2. Chapter 2

Um encontro inesperado

Capitulo 2: Se conhecendo

Ate q os ar busto começam a se mercher todos ficam em possiçao de ataque, e de la sai um coelho. Todos caem para trás (estilo anime) com uma gota na testa.

- mas eu juro q eu senti uma energia poderosa ! – disse o monje

- baka – disse inuyasha e lhe deu um soco na cabeça

Num lugar ñ muito distante dali uma certa garota de cabelos prateados acordava:

- maldição! minha cabeça ta doendo – olhou para os lados e viu q inumaru ñ estava ali – mas q drogo onde esse piralho se meteu agora. – disse hiraki

Então ela resolveu ir procura-lo

Não muito longe dali:

Inuyasha , kagome e miroki continuavam discutindo:

- inuyasha SENTA!

- kagome poorque vc fez isso?!?

- por o Miroki ñ tem culpa d...

- é cheiro de youkai - disse inuyasha

- inuyasha estou sentindo fragmentos da jóia aqui perto! – disse kagome

- vamos! Disse inuyasha

Então todos saem corendo ate o lugar onde inuyasha indico.

Enquanto isso:

- olha! Que sorte a minha – exclamo o youkai – um pequeno meio-youkai

O garoto tragou a saliva e apenas podia respirar.

- O que te traz por aqui ? – perguntou o youcai num tom sarcástico – Agora te comerei

Dizendo isto o monstro atacou o garoto; recuperado do golpe o garoto saltou e começou a fugir apavorado do lugar. O monstro o seguia de perto, enquato ele corria desesperado pela floresta e gritava por ajuda. O monstro atirava arvores e lansava ramas nele, que esteve a ponto de tropesar varias vezes e o único q tinha em menet era fugir daquela criatura quando o garoto sentiu q em poço tenpo deixaria o monstro para trás aparece uma arvore enorme e com grandes raízes na frete dele; a arvore fechava conpletamante qualquer via de fuga.

O monstro logo o alcançou; o pequeno logo mirou o monstro e se encontou em uma das enormes raízes , tremendo de medo enquanto olhava o monstro : era o seu fim

- Agora sim ! te comerei! – gritava o monstro enquato avançava. O pequeno não pode fazer mais nada q fechar os olhos e esperar o ataque.

Então do nada surgiu um bumerangue q cortou um braço do monstro; que gritou de dor.

- quem são vcs ? – o monstro percebeu q havia mais de uma pessoa.

De onde vei o bumerangue surgiu um filhote de raposa; uma gata de dois rabos; um monge; uma exterminadora; uma sacerdotida com roupas extranhas e um meio youkai com uma espada trasformada na mão.

- Isso ñ te importa youkai de quinta ! – gritou inuyasha

- Ora seu atrevido – disse o monstro e atacou o grupo, que estava tão concentrado lutando q nem notaram q o garoto q era idêntico a inuyasha so q era menor.

Então quando a luta acabou eles foram ver se o garoto estava bem e quase desmaiaram por ver o quanto o garoto era parecido com inuyasha.

Eles fizeram um acampamento perto de onde haviam travado a batalha. No momento eles reouveram ñ falar nada na primeira hora quando vira m o garoto, pois perceberam o quanto o menino estava assutado. Mas agora já estava na hora deles tereme respostas. Estavam todos sentados em volta da fogueira calados, ate q kagome interonpe o silencio:

- Ei! Garoto ?

- hum? – respondeu o menino

- qual seu nome?

- inumaru – respondeu

- o que vc fazia andando sozinho pela floresta ? – perguntou sango

-eu me perdi. – respondeu inumaru

Então miroki fez a pergunta que todos queriam ouvir a resposta, já q o garoto era tão parecido com inuyasha. Miroki, Sango, Kagome e Shipo no começo acharam q o garoto podeia ser filho de inuyasha mas descastaram essa idéia quando inuyasha falou "olha aqui seus idiotas como ele poderia ser meu filho se eu fiquei lacrado durante 50 anos! Em seus estúpidos idiotas?". Então ele perguntou:

- Então inumaru quem é seu pai?

Assim que ele falou isso os olho do garoto ficaram cristalinos, então inumaru se esforçou para ñ chorar e conseguiu ñ chorar. Emtao respondeu :

- meu pai morreu faz algumas semanas tentando proteger a mim e a ...

Então ele parou de falar e fez uma cara com um misto de preocupação com medo

Todos notaram isso e então inuyasha finalmente falou:

- e a quem garoto?

E então inumaru falou:

- A ñ! Ela vai me matar!

- ela quem piralho! – falou inuyasha

Então o garoto saiu corendo para o meio da floresta e inuyasha e os outro o seguindo. Ate q ouviram um grito de longe:

- INUMARU SEU PIRALHO ONDE FOI QUE VC SE METEU!

E então aperece uma garota muito parecida com inuyasha e kagome de cabelos prateados


	3. Chapter 3

Um encontro inesperado

Capitulo3:descobertas

E então aperece uma garota muito parecida com inuyasha e kagome de cabelos prateados. Quando inumaru vê de quem se trata ele corre para traz de sango e se esconde gritando:

- Socoro! Ela vai me mata

A garota estave com um nervor(ouseila como se chama aquilo) na cabeça. Então ela vai ate o garoto e da vários cascudos na cabeça dele e fala:

- INUMARU! – ela contou ate 10 pra se acalmar – seu piralho tampinha irritante – ela ficou com uma aura muito mas muito vermelha ao redor dela e nisso ele foi se encolhendo, e os outros sairão de perto deles pois perceberam o quanto a garota estava irritada – se você OUSAR fazer isso de desaparecer no meio do mato DE NOVO eu vou me dar o trabalho de quebra a promessa q fiz para mamãe e papai de q iria proteger vc , e vou te matar com as minhas propias mãos. E eu acha qvc não ia gostar nem um pouco disso.

- sim hiraki – disse o garoto fazendo ezageradas reverencias.

Então depois de um tempo quando ela já ñ estava mais tão nervosa, inuyasha e os outros ousaram chegar perto dela. E então kagome falou:

- vc não gostaria de pasar a noite conosco hoje – so que kagome esqueçera de um pequeno detalhe era noite de lua nova, alias nenhum deles lembrava nem mesmo inuyasha.

- bom se ñ ouver ninhum em comodo. – disse hiraki

- é claro que ... – kagome ia falar cuando foi interonpida por inuyasha

- é incomodo – disse inuyasha – vc so iria nos atrapalhar e nos atrasar

- Inu-y-a-sha SEEEEEENNNNNNNNTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- então ele foi de cara no chão, hiraki e inumaru ficarão com uma vontade imensa de rir, pois eles já aviam ouvido falar muito sobre o rosário mais nunca haviam visto mesmo o q acontecia já q sua mãe o avia tirado um pouco antes d hiraki nascer.

- pq vc fez isso kagome?

- vc deveria ser mais educado. Então vcs vão querer passar a noite com a gente?

- por favo mana – disse inumaru fazeno carinha d cachorinho abandonado.

- humf! Odeio quando vc faz essa cara! Mas dessa vez eu não vo cai nessa.

Então inumaru teve uma idéia:

mas mana lembra q mamãe falo pra gente procura eles pra ajuda a gente? Então agora a gente pode fica?

- ke! – "disse" hikari, ela sempre fazia isso quando tava errada e ñ queria adimiti – ta bom!

- eeeeeeeee

Hikari num adimitia mas no fundo era igual a seu pai orgulhosa, irritante as vezes ,apesar de q o pai era toda ora.

Então eles montaram um acampamento ali perto já q, apesar de ser cedo, tinham de descancar por causa da luta e fazer alguums pequenos curativos nada demais.entao no meio da tarde aparece seshoumaru, inuyasha e ele começao a brigar.

20 anos no futuro:

Krystal uma garota de 15 anos estava no meio da guerra contra naraku quando seu pai um youkai cachorro chamado sesshoumaru pidiu a ela que fosse para o passado procurar sua prima já q ela sabia abrir o portal e seu pai , sua mãe , uma humana chamada rin,e os amigos do irmão de seu estavammuito mal e kagome já havia morrido por suas feridas. Seu pai pediu q fosse ao passado e para ajudar seus primos q estavam la e q também levasse Lucyne sua irmã de dez anos q era igual a rin so q com cabelos pratiados e olhos âmbar.

Krystal era versão feminina de seshoumaru a ñ ser pelo cabelo q era preto e amarrado num rabo de cavalo igual o de seu avo e vestia um kimono celeste igual o de inuyasha e Lucyne a mesma coisa mas o kimono eraum azul bem claro

E também levasse seus outros primos a sakura q é igual a kagome na forma humana (depois vcs vão intende) q de cabelo pratiado e olhos âmbar e cabelo pratiado com 4 tiras de cabelo dourado q puchou da mãe( depois vcs vão intende) e orelhinhas, yukito q e igual ao inuyasha na lua nova soq com duas orelhinhas na cabesa e 4 listras de cabelo pratiado e akita ela tinha a idade de inumaru e era a versao feminina de inumar uso que tinha um rabo iguyal o de kouga que ia ate mais o menos ate o calcanha e usava um kimono branco igual o de hiraki.

Sakura e yukito usavam roupas da era da kagome. Sakura usava uma mini saia preta com um top preto com uma bota preta sem salto. Yukito usava uma regata branca com uma calça preta e tênis.

Quando já estavam todos reunidos krystal falou para esperarem ate o outro dia pra irem escondidos já que sakura estava com a tessaiga poderia protegelos de qualqeur coisa.(Obs.: kagome pidiu para sakura pegar a tesaiga antes de morrer e sesshoumaru deu a tenseiga para yiukito já que ,não se sabe pq, so yukito conseguia usala)

No passado:

Eles já haviam lembrado da lua nova. InuYasha e Sesshoumaru estavam num combate violento: apesar de usar ferida do vento com extrema habilidade, InuYasha não conseguia nem arranhar Sesshoumaru.

-Maldição!!!! – InuYasha praguejou – quando você vai parar de fugir e começar a lutar de verdade seu covarde?

-Não me faça rir, hanyou imprestável – Sesshoumaru resmungou lançando um olhar de desprezo ao seu irmão. – eu queria ver ate q ponto você havia se aperfeiçoado no manejo da Tessaiga... mas apesar de tudo .. você ainda a usa como se fosse um pedaço de pau.

-Idiota!!! Você vai ver!! – InuYasha avançou com uma ira incontrolável sobre o meio irmão .. ele precisava acabar com a luta rápido .. ele já estava ficando sem tempo.

Perto dali a uma distancia segura, hiraki , inumaru e o resto do grupo estavam preocupados pelo amigo.. estava começando a anoitecer .. e era noite de lua nova .. se o cabeça dura do InuYasha não desistisse da luta rapidamente, ele ficaria na sua forma humana na frente do irmão .. e seria morto com certeza

E noite começava a cair

Apesar de estar ciente do problema InuYasha não queria dar o braço a torcer: ele nunca iria abandonar uma luta contra Sesshoumaru ."Preciso acabar logo com isso.Meu tempo esta acabando "

"Feh.. prepare-se Sesshoumaru . Quero ver se você é páreo para a onda explosiva."

"Mostre-me do que você é capaz, InuYasha" – Sesshoumaru dizia enquanto sacava a Tolkagin atacando InuYasha e jogando o irmão para longe – " pois provavelmente esta será a ultima coisa que você fará".

"Miroku.. eu não vou mais esperar! Não posso ficar parada vendo o Sesshoumaru matar o InuYasha! Kirara!" – Obedecendo a sua dona, Kirara se transforma para carregar a sua dona, que agilmente sobe em suas costas.

"Espere Sangô, não posso deixar você ir sozinha" – Miroku pulo logo atrás hiraki, inumaru, kagome e shipoo tentaram impedir els de irem mais ñ conseguiram e Miroki aproveitou a oportunidade para passar a mão na pobre exterminadora de yokais.

"Hoshi Hentai!" paft! – tamanha foi a força do tapa da sangô que Miroku perdeu o equilíbrio de cima da Kirara, que já estava bem encima da luta entre os dois irmãos. E adivinhem encima de quem o Miroku despencou: isso mesmo encima do InuYasha, que estava se concentrando para usar todas as suas forças na Onda Explosiva nos últimos raios de sol.

O monge caiu estabacado encima do meio-yokai que em completo pânico constatou que não haveria mais tempo para fazer mais nada: o sol se escondeu, e o seu grande pesadelo finalmente aconteceu: os seus cabelos prateados começaram a escurecer, as suas orelhinhas de cachorro sumiram de cima da cabeça e se tornaram humanas, suas garras foram sumindo ate se tornarem mãos normais .. e o pior a Tessaiga havia se destransformado, deixando-o completamente humano e indefeso na frente do seu maior inimigo: o seu irmão, aquele idiota do Sesshoumaru.

"Miroku seu idiota!" – InuYasha praguejava enquanto jogava o monge longe – " Agora o Sesshoumaru vai nos matar por causa da sua estupidez" – InuYasha cogitou a possibilidade de tentar se defender com a bainha da Tessaiga, mas conhecendo o seu meio-irmão como ele conhecia, ele sabia que isso não seria exatamente de grande ajuda. Ele precisava pensar em algo – e rápido.

Então o surpreendente aconteceu: atônito com a transformação do irmão bem na sua frente em meio ao combate, Sesshoumaru guardou a Tolkagin em sua cintura, lançou um profundo olhar de desprezo ao InuYasha e então virou as costas à ele e começou a ir embora.

"Ei, seu idiota!" – InuYasha berrava com o irmão – "aonde você pensa que você vai? A nossa luta ainda não terminou.. huumpf" - InuYasha mal havia acabado de falar quando Miroku e sangô se jogavam encima dele, tentando tapar aquela boca grande.

"Eu não luto com humanos inúteis" – Sesshoumaru respondeu sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás – " Você é mais idiota do que eu pensei irmãozinho.. se você não é páreo numa luta comigo na sua forma patética de hanyou .. imagine como um humano inútil. Sim eu desejo possuir a Tessaiga " – e neste momento ele para e olha em direção aos três humanos que agora estavam juntos – Miroku e sangô ainda encima do InuYasha - " mas numa luta honrada, entre samurais dignos. Se você tiver coragem para continuar esta luta, meio-yokai, esteja aqui amanha, assim que o sol nascer para acabar de uma vez com isso" E dizendo isso, volta a caminhar tranqüilamente ate alçar vôo a um destino desconhecido..

"Eu não acredito.. ele realmente foi embora sem atacar o InuYasha. Sesshoumaru é mais honrado do que aparen..." sangô não consegui terminar a frase, pois um InuYasha humano e colérico se levantava derrubando ela e o Miroku.

"Maldição!!! Como aquele idiota ousa fazer isso comigo?!?!?! Ele me tratou como lixo!!! E vocês?!? " – a ira do agora rapaz humano se voltava contra os amigos – "Como vocês tiveram coragem de fazer isso comigo?! Eu poderia muito bem acabar com aquele idiota se você não tivesse caído encima de mim Miroku!"

"-Peim!" Miroku bateu em InuYasha com seu bastão( ou o q quer q seja aquilo), deixando o Hanyou inconsciente. "Mau-agradecido. Provavelmente você estaria morto se o seu irmão não tivesse tido a decência de abandonar a luta quando você ficou em desvantagem. Ainda bem que a sua cabeça é menos dura quando você esta na sua forma humana. Sangô, me ajuda a levantar o InuYasha e leva-lo para o vilarejo."

"Tudo bem. Vamos coloca-lo encima da Kirara" – assim que sangô termina de ajudar Miroku a colocar o Inuyasha encima da Kirara, ela sente uma mão escorregando em lugares não permitidos.

"Paft!"

E então a Kirara carrega nas suas costas um InuYasha e um Miroku desacordados, enquanto uma sangô muito irritada seguia à sua frente junto com outros três humanos e um youkai amedrontado.

-------------////-----------////------------

Foi mal pela demora depois q a minha prof falo q meu texto era uma porcaria minha inspiração sumiu

E por favooooo mandem reviews

xau


	4. Chapter 4

Um encontro inesperado

Cap.4 : O encontro de todos

Personagens pra quem fico confuso:

Hiraki parece com inuyasha e com kagome tem cabelos pratiados olhos âmbar eduas orelhinhas de cachorro, usa uma roupa igual de inuyasha so q branca e tem 15 anos.- filha de inuyasha

Kristal igual a sesshoumaru so q com cabelo preto amarado num rabo de cavalo igual a seu avo e tem orelhas humanas, usa um kimono igual o de inuyasha so q celeste e tem 15 anos – filha de sesshoumaru

Sakura igual a kagome com cabelo pratiado e quatro machas de cabelo dourado e olhos âmbar, garras e orelhinhas, usa um top e uma mini saia preta com botas pretas sem salto, tem 14 anos – filha de inuyasha

Yukito igual a inuyasha na lua nova so q com quatro mechas de cabelos pratiados e com orelhinahs, usa uma regata branca e uma calça preta com tênis, tem 14 anos – filho de inuyasha

Lucyne igual a rin com cabelos pratiados e olhos âmbar, garras, ussa uma roupa igual de sua irmã so q celeste, tem 10anos – filha de sesshoumaru

Inumaru miniatura de inuyasha, usa a roupa igual de seu pai, tem 6 anos – filho de inuyasha

Akita versão feminina de inumar uso q com um rabo igual o de kouga q chega + o – ate o calcanha, sua roupa é igual a de hiraki, tem 6 anos – filha de inuyasha

Depois de um tempo :

Antes mesmo de amanhecer, InuYasha estava esperando o irmão no local marcado. Atrás dele, dormindo debaixo de um arvore estavam Hikari e os outros. Eles não haviam conseguido convencer o amigo a desistir daquela luta idiota, e mesmo na sua forma humana, ele era muito forte, e por isso eles não conseguiram segura-lo no vilarejo. Dessa forma eles resolveram acompanhar o amigo que ainda estava em sua forma humana, e portanto mais vulnerável.

Quando Sesshoumaru chegou, desceu ao chão graciosamente, e encarou o seu irmão na forma humana. Neste momento os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer, e InuYasha começou a se transformar ... seus cabelos foram se tornando prateados, os olhos ficaram dourados novamente e suas garras e caninos cresceram... quando a transformação do seu meio-irmão havia acabado, ele sorriu friamente e preparou as suas garras ...

sangô e e os outros acordaram assustados .. a batalha estava prestes a começar ..

" Agora é o seu fim ... InuYasha" e partiu para uma feroz batalha.

No futuro: 

- gente acorda vamos nos preparar pra ir – Kristal chamou todos. Então começaram a levantar e se arrumar e kristal abriu o portal e todos entrarão.

Dentro do portal:

-sera q a gente num vai para de cai mais ñ?- perguntou sakura gritando, ela mal acabou de falar isso e eles sentiram se caindo de cara no chão.

- MALDIÇAO!! – falou sakura quando olhou pro lado e viu q tinham caído no meio de um duelo- Será q num tinha lugar melhor pra cai ñ kristal?

- Eu ñ tenho culpa , ñ so eu q decido onde a gente vai para!

-baka!

Um pouco antes na era feudal:

Sesshoumaru havia acertado InuYasha com as suas garras venenosas, ferindo o meio-irmão e jogando-o contra uma parede de rocha sólida. InuYasha se recuperou rapidamente, saltando antes que o seu irmão o acertasse novamente.

"Feh idiota, o que foi que aconteceu? Já esta cansado? Creio que você esta ficando velho." InuYasha se preparava para usar a ferida do vento.

"Fedelho idiota.. vou ensina-lo a respeitar um Yokai de verdade" Sesshoumaru grunhiu enquanto sacava a Tolkigin.

E quando o combate parece inevitável... uma luz muito brilhante surge entre os dois combatentes ... e quando ela desaparece ..eles encontram varios jovems de aproximadamente uns 15, 10 e 6 anos olhando assustados para eles e dois deles vestiam roupas estrannhas.

-De onde veio esses locos-(obs.:eles ñ tinhao reparado na aparência deles)pensou inuyasha-agora ñ da mais pra para o ataque.

- quem são esses meios youkai inúteis que ousam atrapalhar minha luta.

---------////---------////---------

O texto ta peqno mais to sem tempo tenho uma prova de matematica amanha.

Obs.: se alguém q lê essa fic fo de juis de fora me avissa. Pliss

bye


	5. Chapter 5

Um encontro inesperado

Personagens pra quem fico confuso:

Hiraki parece com inuyasha e com kagome tem cabelos pratiados olhos âmbar eduas orelhinhas de cachorro, usa uma roupa igual de inuyasha so q branca e tem 15 anos.- filha de inuyasha

Kristal igual a sesshoumaru so q com cabelo preto amarado num rabo de cavalo igual a seu avo e tem orelhas humanas, usa um kimono igual o de inuyasha so q celeste e tem 15 anos – filha de sesshoumaru

Sakura igual a kagome com cabelo pratiado e quatro machas de cabelo dourado e olhos âmbar, garras e orelhinhas, usa um top e uma mini saia preta com botas pretas sem salto, tem 14 anos – filha de inuyasha

Yukito igual a inuyasha na lua nova so q com quatro mechas de cabelos pratiados e com orelhinahs e olhos ambar, usa uma regata branca e uma calça preta com tênis, tem 14 anos – filho de inuyasha

Lucyne igual a rin com cabelos pratiados e olhos âmbar, garras, ussa uma roupa igual de sua irmã so q celeste, tem 10anos – filha de sesshoumaru

Inumaru miniatura de inuyasha, usa a roupa igual de seu pai, tem 6 anos – filho de inuyasha

Akita versão feminina de inumar uso q com um rabo igual o de kouga q chega + o – ate o calcanha, sua roupa é igual a de hiraki, tem 6 anos – filha de inuyasha

Espadas

Tensaiga espada que olhando parecida com a tenseiga mas tinha os poderes da tenseiga e da tessaiga e assim como a tesaiga ela se transformava quando queria proteger alguém – usada por hiraki

Pequena tesaiga mesmos poderes da tesaiga mas com o tamanho ajustado para a pessoa q a ussa – usada por inumaru

Obs.: Hiraki também usa a toukijin, que ela carrega em sua cintura(1º cap), sakura carrega a tessaiga do fut e yukito carrega a tenseiga

Cap5:

Hiraki reconheceu os q estavam no meio da briga e inumaru também:

- O q vamos faze mana? – disse inumaru

- Lembra daquilo q nossos pais nos emsinaram? – disse hiraki

- sim

- aquilo que vamos fazer.

As coisa foram acontecendo em câmara lenta. Hiraki pegou inumaru e foram pro meio da batalha, miroki tentou inpedilos mais ñ conseguiu. Quando chegaram no meio da batalha inumaru ficou de um lado dos seus irmãos e primas, consequentemente de frente para inuyasha. Hiraki ficou do lado contrario de inumaru de frente para sesshoumaru (vcs devem ta achando que eles vão comete um suicídio ne?).

Hiraki pega tensaiga e inumaru a pequena tesaiga, as espadas se transformam e os dois ficam as duas ao mesmmo tempo no chao, ainda as segurando. Hiraki e inumaru falam umas palavras estranhas, entao uma barreira que liga as duas espadas se forma, e quando o golpe de inuyasha e sesshoumaru atinge eles inuyasha voa pra perto de seus amigos mais consegue parar de pe, seshoumaru voa um pouco mais longe q inuyasha.

- será q eles morreram? – então shipoo começa a chorar

- shipoo eles estão bem. Eu acho. – dizia kagome tentando acalma-lo mas so fazeno ele chora mais

- provavelmente os dois morreram junto com aqueles garotos q tavam la no meio – disse inuyasha que cincos segundos depois foi d cara no chão

- inuyasha ñ fala isso – disse kagome – olha como vc deixou o shipoo.

Shipoo estava chorando mais ainda.

- eu so disse a verdade – apesar de ñ admitir inuyasha estava preocupado com hiraki e inumaru.

Sesshoumaru já havia guardado sua espada e ido embora pois sabia que a batalha estava terminada depois do q ouve.

Quando a fumaça abaixou eles ficaram surpresos com o que viram:

Uma garota igual kagome, so q mais baxa, com a cor do cabelos dos olhos igual o de inuyasha com quatros mechas de cabelo dourado,carregando inumaru e um garoto igual inuyasha em lua nova com orelhinhas e 4mechas de cabelos prateado e olhos ambar carregando hiraki, uma garota igual seshoumaru com cabelos negros carregando uma garota igual a garota q aconpanhava seshomaru, so q com cabelos pratiados e uma garota na versão feminina de inumaru.(Obs.: as espadas já estavam na sintura de seus respectivos donos).

Mas por enquanto deixaram passar já q queriao ver como estavam inumaru e hiraki.

Algum tempo depois no acampamento:

- eles vão ficar bem e so descansarem mais um pouco – disse kagome terminanado de revisa inumaru e hiraki

- é os dois usaram muita energia pra feze essa barreira q vcs falaram – disse sango para os garotos novos. Sango sentiu uma coisa em sua parte de trás, então bateu na cabeça do monge, e os outros ficaram com aquelas gotinhas na kbeça.

- desculpa sango eu ñ controlo minha mão – disse miroki – ela é amaldiçoada lembra?

- então eu acho que vou ter de cortala, eu acho q ñ ia faze falta ninhuma – disse sango enquanto linpava sua espada olhando para mirok com uma cara assasina.

Então sentaram todos em volta da fogueira.

- qual o nome de vcs? – perguntou kagome

- kristal

- lucine

- sakura

- yukito

- akita

- e vcs são parentes de inumaru e hiraki?

- eu so a irmã mais nova junto com inumaru. – disse akita

- eu so irmão do meio deles junto com sakura – disse yukito

- eu so a prima mais nova- disse lucy(vo abrevia o nome deles)

- so prima deles irmã da lucyne e tenho a mesma idade q hiraki. – disse kris

- e pq vcs são tão parecidos com eu, inuyasha e sesshoumaru – perguntou kagome desconfiada – e por que vcs tem coisas da minha era?

- ... – eles ficaram sem saber como responder.

- nos somos do futuro – disse kris

- assim como kagome? – perguntou shipoo

- mais o menos isso – disse sakura

Então já q as coisas haviam sido mais o menos esclarecidas eles dormiram. No outro dia eles voltaram para o vilarejo.

------------------////--------------------

Ta curto mais e q eu vo i arranca meu dente hoje e mia vo ta me echeno

Obrigado pelos reviews

xau


End file.
